dearamericafandomcom-20200215-history
List of The Queen's Spies characters
as pictured on the cover of the second edition]]All the characters that appear in The Queen's Spies by Valerie Wilding. Main characters Kitty Lumsden Catherine Anne "Kitty" Lumsden (born May 1571)To Kill a Queen, Valerie Wilding, page 10 was the daughter of Tilly and Nicholas. She had five siblings, her older brother, Joseph was her favorite. Her best friend was Edmund Middleton, who was also her cousin. She lived in London and often visited her cousin's home at the Tower of London. Kitty was extremely curious about Mary, Queen of Scots and Joseph's friend, Anthony Babington, whom she found suspicious. Supporting characters Anthony Babington Anthony Babington (1561''To Kill a Queen, Valerie Wilding, Timeline, pages 174-177 – September 20, 1586)To Kill a Queen, Valerie Wilding, pages 161-163 was an old friend of Joseph Lumsden. Like Joseph, he was fond of "dining, drinking, and gambling." Anthony was from an old Catholic family and had lost his father at the age of ten. He was working as a page for the Earl of Shrewsbury, when he became acquainted with Mary, Queen of Scots. Anthony sympathized Mary and later plotted with a Catholic priest, Ballard to free her. His plan was exposed by Francis Walsingham. He and his co-conspirators were found guilty and executed. Edmund Middleton '''Edmund Middleton' was Kitty Lumsden's favorite cousin and best friend. He lived at Tower of London with his parents, William and Frances, and elder sister, Kathryn. His father worked as the Tower's physician. Edmund became his father's apprentice in 1584. He had little time to see Kitty, though they devised a way to meet by pretending to study Latin. His sister, Kathryn would usually follow him and spoil his and Kitty's fun. Joseph Lumsden Joseph Lumsden was Tilly's favorite brother and the twin of Richard. Joseph was amiable, innocent, trusting, and not very bright. His personality would get him into trouble, since he had "no natural suspicion of others." He was good friends with Anthony Babington, though he never realized his friend's intentions to murder the Queen. Joseph was distraught, after learning the truth about Anthony. He studied to become a lawyer at Lincoln's Inn, but later left to become a messenger for Francis Walsingham. Kathryn Middleton Kathryn Middleton (born c. 1567)To Kill a Queen, Valerie Wilding, page 7 was Kitty's "bad-tempered" cousin. She lived at the Tower of London with her parents and brother, Edmund. Kathryn was the opposite of her mother, who "remembered what it was to be young, while Kathryn "seemed ancient." She relentlessly followed Edmund and Kitty wherever they went and constantly criticized Kitty. Kathryn developed a one-sided crush on Anthony Babington and believed him "a true-born gentleman." Tilly Lumsden Matilda "Tilly" Lumsden (née Middleton;To Kill a Queen, Valerie Wilding, page 4-5 born September 7)To Kill a Queen, Valerie Wilding, page 159 was the mother of Joseph, Richard, Harry, Kitty, George, and Elizabeth. In her childhood, she did a favor for Queen Elizabeth. Tilly met her husband, Nicholas Lumsden through her connection to Elizabeth. She often scolded Kitty for ruining her shoes and clothes. Tilly and her husband were good friends with Francis Walsingham, the Queen's secretary of state. Minor characters *'Amyas Paulet' was the gaoler of Mary, Queen of Scots. He was a "loyal servant" of the Queen. *'Anne, Lucy, Sal, and Tom', the Lumsdens' servants. Lucy primarily looked after the younger children, while Anne and Sal did the household chores. Tom took care of the horses. *'Ballard' (died September 1586), a priest, who conspired to assassinate Queen Elizabeth. He was helped by Anthony Babington and his friends. Ballard was executed for his involvement in the plot. *'Charles Tilney, Chidiock Tichborne, Henry Dunn, John Savage, and Robert BarnwellTo Kill a Queen, Valerie Wilding, page 66 (died September 1586), the friends and co-conspirators of Anthony Babington. They along with Babington were tried and found guilty. They were all executed on September 20 or 21. *'Dolly was the Middletons' maidservant. She would watch Pawpaw, when Kitty came to visit. *'Edward Arden' (died 1583), a man found guilty of conspiring against the Queen. He was executed. *'Elizabeth I' (born September 7, 1533''To Kill a Queen, Valerie Wilding, page 124 – 1603) was the Queen of England. Many Catholics plotted to kill Elizabeth and place Mary Stuart on the throne. *'Elizabeth Lumsden''' was the youngest daughter of Tilly and Nicholas. She called herself, "Beeba." *'Frances Middleton' was the wife of William. She was best friends with Tilly, whom she had known since childhood. Frances had two children, Edmund and Kathryn. *'Francis Throckmorton' (died July 1584),To Kill a Queen, Valerie Wilding, page 45 a prisoner accused of plotting to overthrow the Queen. He confessed his involvement and was executed for his crimes. *'Francis Walsingham' was Queen Elizabeth's secretary of state and her spy. He organized the plan that made Mary Stuart complicit in Anthony Babington's plot to kill the Queen, which led to Mary's execution. Francis was friends the Lumsdens' and worked closely with Nicholas and Richard. *'Geoffrey', a Yeomen Warder at the Tower of London. He could not resist correcting others mistakes. *'George and Harry Lumsden' were Kitty's younger brothers. Harry still attended school and only saw Kitty during the evenings. George was younger than Kitty and just started wearing breaches in 1583. *'Gilbert Gifford' was a double agent for Francis Walsingham. He originally arrived at England to help Mary Stuart, but instead joined Francis. Gifford later vanished without a trace. *'John Somerville', another man opposed to Queen Elizabeth. He was later found strangler in his cell. *'Mr. and Mrs. Lumsden' were Nicholas's parents. They lived in Winchester and were not fond of children. *'Mary Stuart' (December 8, 1542 – February 8, 1587) was the Queen of Scotland. After a rebellion, she fled and sought out refuge in England. Elizabeth imprisoned her, since many of the Catholics wished for Mary to be Queen instead. Mary was later implicated in the Babington Plot. *'Mendoza' was Spain's ambassador to England. He was involved with Francis Throckmorton's plot to overthrow Queen Elizabeth. Mendoza was banished from England. *'Nicholas "Nick" Lumsden' was Tilly's husband and father of their six children. He was a spy for the Queen and highly regarded at court. Nick was a good friend of Francis Walsingham. *'Pawpaw' was Kitty's pet dog. He was named after a fruit and often bit anyone he thought was threatening Kitty. Pawpaw became close to the Lumsdens' servant, Tom during the times Kitty was away. *'Richard Lumsden' was Kitty's older brother and Joseph's twin. He worked at court as a secretary. Kitty eventually discovered that he actually worked for Francis Walsingham. *'Robert Poley', a double agent that worked for Francis Walsingham. *'Thomas Phelippes', a man, who worked under Francis Walsingham. He was excellent at deciphering codes. His work eventually led to Mary's execution. *'Lady Ursula Walsingham' was the wife of Francis. She was a dinner guest of the Lumsdens' once. *'William Middleton' was Tilly's brother and the husband of Frances. He worked at the Tower of London as a physician. His son, Edmund was his apprentice. *'William Parry' (died March 1585),To Kill a Queen, Valerie Wilding, page 81 a prisoner, who had planned on killing the Queen. He was executed at Old Palace Yard in Westminster. References See also External links *Elizabeth I website *Mary, Queen of Scots at Biography *Anthony Babington at Tudor Place *The Babington Plot at The National Archives Category:A to Z Category:Characters Category:My Story Category:My Story characters Category:The Queen's Spies Category:The Queen's Spies characters